The Vault
by Finmonster
Summary: I've got a lot of ideas that are screaming to get out. So this is where I'll throw them until I can write full fics for them. Enjoy!
1. The Matirx: Vendetta

The Matrix Vendetta

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**The Matrix: Vendetta**

Dark.

That was what described the city best. It was dark and dirty and dismal. The only light came from the lights shining through the windows of the apparently endless number of buildings stretching far off into the horizon. Between two of these buildings was a dark alleyway. Trash was scattered about the alley and it was lit by a single rusted street lamp. In the wall of one of the buildings was an iron door with sliding peephole.

Footsteps echoed throughout the alley as a shadowy figure walked towards the door. He knocked on the door a few times before it was answered. The small opening was yanked open and the face of a young Caucasian man with a shaved head and a pair of large sunglasses appeared.

"What is it?" he asked, annoyed.

"I'm looking for Neo," the man replied evenly.

"Never heard of him," the guard answered rudely.

"Well if you ever happen to meet him, will you give him this? Tell him he…set me free." the man said, sliding an envelope through the opening.

"Yeah, whatever," the guard replied, taking the envelope, "Now get the hell out of here."

At that, the man turned and left without another word. As soon as he left, the guard turned around to look at the other guard, a large burly African-American with a shaven head and a shotgun, dressed in a black, leather jacket and black pants with a pair of sunglasses.

"What is it?" he asked the first guard.

"Beats me, but we should probably give it to Neo," the first guard replied.

As soon as he said it, a man came running up a flight of stairs near the back of the room. He was in his mid twenties with an athletic build and slick black hair. He wore a black shirt and black pants over which he wore a black trench coat as well as a pair of sunglasses.

"Was there someone at the door?" he asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" the second guard asked.

"He left this for you, Neo" the first guard stated, handing Neo the envelope, "He said you set him free."

Opening the envelope, he found an earpiece along with a black card on which was the image of a red V in a circle.

"What does it mean?" the second guard asked.

"We'll have to figure that out later. Agents are coming," Neo replied, dropping the envelope to the ground.

"Agents!?" exclaimed the first guard.

"Yes. Go down and tell everyone to get to their exits. Quick!" At his orders, the two guards rushed across the room and down the stairs, just as the door they were guarding burst inward and three men stepped into the room.

Shots rang out through the city. A young woman was running down an out-of-the-way alley. She had an athletic build and short, slick backed, black hair. She wore a skin tight black leather outfit along with black sunglasses. Turning a corner, she managed to dodge the bullets shot by the two men chasing her. Both appeared to have strong builds under their official looking suits. They both had short, dark hair and wore sunglasses.

The woman continued to dodge in between alleys, desperate to lose her pursuers. Suddenly, a third man stepped out from behind a corner, aiming his gun at her. Sliding to the ground, she kicked her leg out, knocking the gun out of his hand. Planting her hands, she turned into a handstand and kicked her other leg at his head. The man blocked and, grabbing her leg, lifted her and through her into a wall.

Slumping to the ground, she attempted to regain her footing, but she had hit her head hard against the wall and was struggling to regain her senses. Before she knew it, the man had retrieved his gun and he and his comrades had surrounded her, guns pointed at her.

"Any last words, human?" the one in the middle asked, his voice even.

"Go to hell, Agent," she spat.

The Agents raised there guns preparing to fire…when they heard from behind them and whirled around.

"The multiplying villainies of nature do swarm up on him," it said as a figure stepped into view. He wore a black shirt and black pants, which were obscured by the black cloak that was drawn around him. He wore black gloves and boots along with a black hat. He had shoulder length brown hair and his face was obscured by a white mask depicting a smiling mustachioed face.

"An Exile," the Agent on the right said.

"Not just any Exile," the left stated.

"Him," finished the third.

The woman lifted herself shakily to her feet as the Agents lifted their guns to fire upon the masked man.

"New objective," stated the one in the middle, "eliminate the Exile."

In response the masked man waved his cloak back and produced a steel dagger from his belt.

"Disdaining fortune with his brandish'd steel which smoked with bloody execution," he stated as the Agents aimed at him.

"Destroy him," the lead Agent ordered as he and the other Agents opened fire. Trinity's eyes widened in shock beneath her sunglasses as the masked man became a blur of motion. Bullets shot passed him as he contorted his upper body in hundreds of different ways at once, leaving a blurred trail of movement as he did so. Eventually, the Agents ran out of bullets and the man straightened up as if nothing had happened, not a single shot having found its mark.

As soon as the clips from the Agents empty guns fell to the ground, the masked man sprang forward. He dodged under the middle Agent's punch before bring the handle of his dagger into his stomach. The one on the left tried to kick him, but he slid under the first's doubled over form. He kicked the third Agent in the chest as he dodged, before, sliding over the back of the first and kicking the second in the face, followed by a knee to the first face, then a one-two combo of a chop to the neck and a punch to the chest. As the first Agent recovered, he sent a flurry of punches at the masked man before he caught the Agent's fist. He twisted it, before kicking the back of the Agents knee, forcing him down, and slitting his throat with his dagger. As the first Agent crumpled to the ground, the other two attacked simultaneously. Both threw punches and kicks with amazing speed but the masked man blocked them all before he leaped into the air and made a running motion with his feet, striking both Agents three times in the chest at once. As the second reeled back, the masked man sweep kicked his legs and in the same motion, whirled around and plunged his dagger into the Agent's chest as he hit the ground.

The Agent began to convulse before his features and clothing changed into that of a normal police officer. Rising up, the masked man faced the last Agent, whirling his dagger in preparation. The Agent threw a punch but, the masked man grabbed his arm before kicking him in the chest, stomach and face in quick succession. Releasing his arm, the masked man gave the Agent a big boot to the chest, sending him crashing into a nearby wall, cratering it. The Agent tried to recover, but was stopped when the masked man pushed the point of his knife against his chest.

"Why are you doing this?" the Agent asked, "Where is the logic in it? Why are you defending this woman? Why did you abandon our mission?"

"We are oft to blame for this. 'Tis to much proved that with devotion's visage and pious action we do sugar o'er the devil himself," the masked man replied evenly.

"What meaning is there to that human babble?" the Agent demanded.

"Spare the rod," the masked man said simply before driving the dagger into the agent's chest.

Turning around he found Trinity pointing one of the Agent's discarded guns at him, a new clip placed in it.

"I can assure you, I mean you no harm," he said.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded, not lowering her gun.

"Who?" he asked, "Who is but the form following the function of what and what I am is a man in a mask."

"I can see that," Trinity replied, annoyed.

"Of course you can. I'm not questioning your powers of observation. I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a masked man who he is," he explained.

"Oh, right," Trinity responded, slightly confused.

Suddenly there was a large whooshing noise as Neo descended into the alley, the air seeming to ripple around him.

"Trinity!" he cried, rushing to her side, "Link said you were surrounded by Agents. I got here as quickly as I could. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she reassured him, "Thanks to him,"

Following her gaze, Neo looked suspiciously at the masked man.

"Who are-" he began, but was stopped when Trinity put her hand to his mouth.

"Don't bother, he's a man in a mask," she explained, earning a confused look from Neo.

"Yes I am," replied the masked man, "But on this most auspicious of nights permit me in lieu of the more commonplace sobriquet to suggest the character of this dramatis persona."

Lowering his head, the masked man paused, before quickly raising it and flinging his cape back while shouting "Voilà!" before continuing, making varied hand motions as he went. "In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity is a vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a bygone vexation stands vivified and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin vanguarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition." Whirling about, he stalked over to a poster hanging on the wall and with two quick slices, cut a V shape into it, before sheathing his dagger.

Looking at Neo and Trinity over his shoulder, he continued, "The only verdict is vengeance, a vendetta held as a votive not in vain, for the value and the veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous." Suddenly, he brought his hands up to his mouth and began to laugh to himself, like he found something funny in all this. "Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose. So let me simply add that it's my very good honor to meet you and you may call me V," he finished while removing his hat and bowing.

"Are you insane?" Neo asked hesitantly.

"I am quite sure they will say so," V responded, "But to whom, might I ask am I speaking?"

"I'm Neo," Neo said with a slight hesitation, "And this is Trinity."

"Neo?" V asked, sounding rather surprised "Neo. Of course you are. Didn't expect to meet you so soon."

"What does that mean?" asked Trinity.

"It means that I, like God, do not play with dice and do not believe in coincidence," V explained, before turning to Trinity and asking "Are you hurt?"

"Not much. Thanks," she replied.

"Oh, I merely played my part," V said, waving it off before turning to leave, "Now I must be going."

"Wait!" called Trintiy, "You're an Exile right. We can find you a safe place to stay. It's the least we could do to repay you."

"Think nothing of it, Trinity," he said, pausing in his walk, "Tell me, do you kow what day it is, Neo?"

"In the Matrix?" he asked, "It's November the fourth."

"Not anymore" stated V, before a church bell began to ring somewhere in the distance, "_Remember, remember, the fifth of November, the gunpowder treason and plot. I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot._"

As soon as he had finished, a huge explosion could be heard as a fireball leapt into the sky over the surrounding building. Suddenly, a group of fireworks shot out of the flames, forming a V while another created a circle of sparks around it.

As Trinity and Neo watched the explosion, V began to walk away.

"Until we meet again…Mr. Anderson," V called over shoulder.

Whirling around, Neo looked to where V had gone, not believing what he had heard. Running after him, Neo rounded a corner…but V was gone without a trace.

"Smith?" Neo whispered to himself.

A/N: Just an idea that's been buzzing around in my head for awhile. I have other crossover ideas that I hope to make into fics someday, which is why I made this fic to see how you guys like them. Don't worry, I'm still working on the Marvelous World of DC. So tell me what you think of it. Please review! Later, True Believers!


	2. The Fox and the Wolverine

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or any Marvel character

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or any Marvel character.

**The Fox and the Wolverine**

The moon shone bright in the dark sky above a primeval forest. The trees in this forest were massive, standing as tall as most skyscrapers. The lonely moon cast its light on one of these ancient trees in particular. There, on one of the tree's massive branches was a young woman. She had long, purple hair, done up in a spiky pony tail. She had light brown eyes and was dressed in a long brown trench coat and a tan skirt over a fishnet bodysuit; which barley hid her athletic body; and sandals on her feet. On her head she wore a headband, which had a metal plate with the stylized carving of a leaf on the front. She was doubled over in pain, her hand clenched to the back of her neck, where three symbols in a circle were tattooed on her skin. Her eyes however were staring hatefully at the other figure on the branch with her.

Walking steadily towards her was tall man with long black hair. His skin was chalky white and his eyes where slanted and yellow, with slitted black pupils, much like a snake's. He wore a long, white shirt over brown pants with a large purple rope tied around his waste, done up in a bow in the back, as well as black sandals. He also wore a headband, though his bore a musical note on the front. Seeing the woman stare hatefully at him, he regarded her with a wide, evil grin while chuckling to himself.

"Why are you so cold to me Anko?" he asked the woman, in a sickly smooth voice, "Are you still angry at me for using you, then throwing you away like a piece of trash?"

"Why are you here, Orochimaru?" Anko asked, ignoring the question, "Are you here to assassinate Hokage-sama?"

"No, I don't have enough followers for that. I'm merely here to pick from the selection at this year's exam. I just came here from marking one shinobi," he explained, crouching in front of her and stroking her check, causing her to gasp.

"What's the matter Anko? You're not jealous, are you?" he asked with a sinister smile.

"No, but I realize that you've killed whoever this shinobi is," she spat.

"It's true that the Cursed Seal of Heaven only has a one out of ten survival rate, but I believe he's strong enough to pull through," he replied evenly, "He does have the power of a Uchia after all."

"His body is beautiful Anko," he continued as Anko's eyes widened in realization, "He'll make a perfect successor."

Suddenly, a snort of amusement came from above them, causing both Orochimaru and Anko to look up for the source of the sound. On one branch a few yards above them, Anko could see a lone figure watching them, leaning against the tree with his arms crossed over his chest. He was obscured in shadow, so Anko couldn't make out any of his features, though she could tell he had a sword strapped to his back.

"Still as perverted as ever, huh Snake?" the man asked in a gruff voice, with an accent Anko couldn't place.

"You!" Orochimaru spat, pointing his finger and glaring at the man, "What are you doing here!? I'd hoped you were dead!"

"Sorry to disappoint, bub," the man replied, "but the old man asked me to come by to help with one of the kids he's got here. But then I caught wind that you were here and I decided to drop by to say hi. You still smell like snakes and death you know."

"It matters not, neither you nor anyone else can stop my plans…Logan-san," Orochimaru practically spat the name.

"We'll see about that, Snake," Logan replied, before leaping off the branch at Orochimaru with a feral roar that surprised Anko. Anko was further surprised when the stranger threw a punch at Orochimaru. He easily dodged the blow, but Anko was dumbfounded when the branch's exploded at the impact, cracks almost braking all the way through the thick branch. Logan immediately sprung back up, sending an upper cut at Orochimaru, who was just able to block. It was then that she saw how short the other man was, Orochimaru easily standing almost a foot taller than him. Anko was also surprised at Logan's speed, as he rushed Orochimaru to continue his assault, sending a kick at the taller man's head. Orochimaru ducked the kick and blocked the follow up one, catching Logan in midair. Logan immediately landed in a handstand, kicking at Orochimaru with his free foot, forcing him to release Logan's leg. Logan spun around in his handstand before flipping back to his feet, resting in a stance Anko had never seen before, the small man squatting and bent over at the waste, his arms even with his knees and curled into fists.

Orochimaru took the time to press his own attack, rushing Logan and throwing a fist at his head. Logan ducked the punch and hopped over the sweeping kick Orochimaru followed up with. He was caught off guard though when Orochimaru kicked him in the gut while he was still airborne, sending him flying down the branch towards Anko. Before he hit the branch though, he twisted midair and landed expertly on his feet, sliding to a stop in his strange stance.

Roaring, he charged Orochimaru, who met him head on, throwing another punch at him. Logan saw the punch coming and responded with one of his own. The two fists collided in midair…and there was a large crunch as Orochimaru's crumpled under the force of Logan's.

Orochimaru reeled back, howling and gripping his hand in pain. Anko was stunned, not only was this Logan matching Orochimaru in speed but he also seemed to be stronger as well.

"_Who is this guy?_" she thought as Logan cracked his hand in satisfaction.

"I've had a few upgrades since the last time we fought, Snake," Logan stated as Orochimaru began to recover, "My whole skeleton's been lined with adamantium, an unbreakable metal. And I do mean all of it."

At that he snapped his hands into fists, causing three long, metal claws to extend from between the space between his knuckled on each hand. Narrowing his eyes, Orochimaru looked at Logan's claws, not at all surprised to see them.

"You'll have to do better than that Logan-san, if you want to beat me," he replied, before reaching into his pocket and producing a large number of kunai and hurling them at Logan. Logan snarled, before blocking each and every kunai with his claws, batting them away like they were nothing.

"That the best you got Snake?" Logan asked, annoyed.

"Of course not, I was merely buying time for this," Orochimaru stated, pushing his hands against his belly. Opening his mouth, a large black snake extended from his mouth into the air, before it opened its mouth and a long, straight blade leaped out of its mouth. Orochimaru grabbed the blade expertly out of the air, before pointing it at Logan as the snake retreated back into his mouth.

"Alright," Logan stated, retracting his claws with a loud _shickt_, "if that's the way you want it."

Reaching to his back, he unsheathed the sword on his back, revealing a long, masterfully crafted katana with a jet black blade.

"The Muramasa Blade?" asked Orochimaru, eyeing the blade with a weariness that surprised Anko even further.

"You bet, bub" Logan replied curtly, before dropping into what appeared to be a samurai stance and charged the taller man. Orochimaru parried Logan's strikes, sparks shooting up every time the two blades met. Orochimaru attempted to stab Logan with his blade, but Logan deflected the attack and spun behind Orochimaru, attempting to strike him in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. Orochimaru managed to duck beneath this attack and swung his sword at Logan's feet, forcing him to jump out of the way. Logan leaped over Orochimaru's head, twisting his body to swing at him. The pale man dodged out of the way, causing Logan to strike the branch instead. As Logan rolled to his feet, Orochimaru grinned evilly at him. Suddenly there was a loud crack as the part of the branch Orochimaru was standing on sagged dangerously. Logan shot the man a grin before he rushed him with his sword raised, just as the branch broke off and tumbled into the abyss below. Logan and Orochimaru shared sword strikes as the branch plunged towards the forest floor. They were even until Logan was struck by a passing branch, causing his sword to go flying from his hands and embedded itself in the trunk of a nearby tree. Orochimaru grinned wickedly at him as he approached Logan, sword at the ready. Turning, Logan ran towards the edge of the branch before leaping up with a powerful jump, sending him soaring through the air. Orochimaru chased after him, hopping onto a nearby branch as he watched Logan go after his sword. However, instead of heading for his sword, Logan twisted in midair, and crouched as he made contact with the underside of a branch. Orochimaru's eyes widened in realization as Logan stared fiercely at him while popping his claws at him.

"**Special Delivery!**" He yelled before leaping at Orochimaru. As he sped through the air, he began to twist his body midair, spinning faster and faster until he was a blur of motion, a little spinning missile of death crashing through the canopy like a hot knife through butter. Orochimaru leaped out of the way as Logan struck the branch he had been standing on, sending the larger man flying through the air and crashing into the bark of a nearby tree. As Orochimaru tried to recover, Logan leaped at him with a vicious roar, claws forward. Orochimaru didn't have time to move as Logan struck the tree with the force of a cannon ball, splintering it and digging his claws in to Orochimaru's stomach.

"Looks like I finally gutted you nice and good, Snake," Logan growled, a grin on his face.

"Not quite Logan-san," Orochimaru replied with a grin of his own, before his form suddenly melted into a pile of mud.

"A clone. Damn it," Logan said to himself as Orochimaru's creepy laughter rang from seemingly all around him.

"I'm glad to see you're still as good as you've always been Logan-san, but I have other business that needs attending to, so I must cut out playtime short. Also, tell Sarutobi-sensei not to cancel the Exams…or Konoha will suffer greatly," Orochimaru said before his voice faded away. Growling, Logan retracted his claws before going and reclaiming his sword. As he sheathed it, he heard a small moan from above him and remembered the woman Orochimaru had been talking to when he showed up.

Anko steadily pushed herself to her feet, the pain from the mark on her neck subsiding, but she was still weak form her confrontation with Orochimaru and her legs knew it as they shook violently. Suddenly, she heard a dull thud and saw the mysterious man who had fought Orochimaru.

"You alright there, darlin'?" he asked as he approached her.

"I-I'm fine. What happened to Orochimaru?" she asked, leaning heavily on the tree behind her.

"Bastard got away. The old man's not gonna be happy he's showed up," Logan growled, approaching Anko. As he did, he stepped into the moonlight, allowing her a better look at him. He was dark brown eyes and spiky brown hair that was shaped in a way that they resembled animal ears. He had stubble growing all along his chin. He wore a jacket of what looked like soft, brown leather over a simple white shirt. He also wore pants made of a blue material Anko had never seen before as well as brown combat boots. Around his neck was a simple metal necklace which held what Anko recognized as dog tags. He didn't seem to have a headband of any kind on his entire body, which puzzled Anko greatly, as well as making it so she didn't no where he was from. Before she could think anymore though, her legs suddenly gave out on her. To her surprise, Logan was beside her in a second, catching her and easily lifting her up bridal-style.

"Easy there darlin'," Logan said with a concerned look, "We best get you back to the tower and get you to a medic, fast."

At that, he began to leap through the trees, heading towards the large tower in the middle of the forest. As Anko felt unconsciousness claiming her, she managed to ask one last question.

"Who are you?"

"Well that's easy, darlin'" Logan replied, giving her a small smirk, "I'm the best at what I do."

A/N: I'm not a big anime fan, but one anime I pay attention too is Naruto. So I came up with the idea for this crossover which co-stars everyone's favorite mutant (as well as other members of the Marvel Universe showing up later on). Tell me what you think! Later True Believers!


	3. Marvel TeamUp: SpiderMan and Heroman

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Spoiler Alert: If you care and have not watched up to Heroman ep. 10, there be some spoilers ahead.

**Marvel Team-Up: Spider-Man and Heroman**

Peter Parker sighed as he looked out the window of the airplane he was riding in. Below, he could see the great, dry expanses of the American southwest. He was currently on a plane to the west coast metropolis of Central City.

Peter ran his hand through his medium brown hair as he thought about why he had been sent there. Just a week ago, the city had been beset by a race of bug-like aliens calling themselves the Skrugg. They had landed in the city, and set out to take over the entire planet, unleashing troops armed with advanced weapons and a group of giant, indestructible spheres that rolled over anything in their path. The Avengers and the Fantastic Four had both set out to defeat the invaders and destroy the spheres.

Though they had kept the Skrugg soldiers at bay, none of the heroes were able to stop the spheres. It only got worse as one of the spheres set itself on a collision course with the White House. But as it came within eyesight of the White House, the Sphere suddenly ground to a halt. In fact they all did, at the same time. It was only later that the heroes found out that somehow the Skrugg mother ship had been destroyed, halting the spheres and somehow taking all the remaining soldiers with it. All that remained were the spheres, Skrugg ships, and the chest pieces of the Skrugg's armor.

Now Central City was in the middle of reconstruction, and Jameson had dispatched Peter and Ben Ulrich to report on it for the Daily Bugle. He also wanted to see if they could dig up anything on how exactly the Skrugg had been defeated.

"Attention passengers, we are now preparing to land at Central City Airport," the pilot announced as the "fasten your seatbelts" sign blinked on.

Looking out the window again, Peter could see they were now over the city. As he examined the layout, his eyes widened at the sight of a giant crater sitting on the edge of the city.

"Wow," Ben said, looking over Peter's shoulder, "That must have been where the mother ship was."

"Yeah," Peter agreed. He decided that this was going to be a very interesting trip.

_Later,_

The sun was setting as Peter and Ben stood on the edge of the crater, which occupied what used to be the cities industrial sector. Peter took some quick photos, marveling at the size and perfect shape of the crater.

"Pretty impressive," Ben stated, as if he was reading Peter's mind. Peter nodded in response.

"Hey so, I'm going back to the hotel to get a jump on this article for J.J." Ben informed Peter.

"Okay, I was going to go find a bite to eat," Peter responded.

"Alright, don't get lost, Parker," Ben said, before waving and walking away.

Peter took a moment to look over the crater, before turning and walking away himself.

After walking for awhile, Peter came across a small diner in a more suburban section of the city. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided this was as good a place as any and headed inside. A bell jingled as he opened the door signaling his arrival.

"Welcome!" a tall, African-American man bellowed from behind the counter. He had short, black hair and a goatee, which was stretched by his large smile. He wore an apron over his white t-shirt and black slack. He stood with one hand on his hip, flexing his impressive muscles.

"What can I get for you?" he asked.

"Um, some food would be nice," Peter said sheepishly.

"No problem. Have a seat at the counter and Joey will get you a menu," the man explained, gesturing towards one of the empty stools.

Peter sat in one of the stools, glancing at the man sitting next to him. He was an older man. His hair sweeped out sideways from his head and was a mixture of brown and grey. He had a grey moustache and wore glasses over his brown eyes. He also wore a brown sweater over a white shirt, and a pair of grey slacks.

"Hey, do I know you?" Peter asked, a strange sense of familiarity washing over him.

"Can't say ya do," the man replied, before glancing at his cup of coffee, which had been refilled, "Thanks Joey."

"Sure thing, Stan" the boy in front of him said.

The boy was about 15, with dirty, blond hair that came down to his shoulders along with blue eyes. Under his apron, he wore a yellow and white striped shirt and black pants. He smiled as he put the coffee pot down before grabbing a menu and bringing it over to Peter.

"Here you go," he said cheerfully.

"Thanks," Peter replied.

"So are you here helping with the reconstruction?" Joey asked.

"Nah, I'm a photographer for the Daily Bugle. Name's Peter Parker," Peter explained, holding out his hand.

"I'm Joey Jones," Joey replied, shaking Peter's hand.

"Nice to meet you Joey," Peter greeted, "So how are the burgers in this place?"

_Later_

Peter was wandering back to hotel along the now dark streets. The diner he had been in had been closing down as he had left, so he thanked Joey and the cook and had went on his way. Eventually, he came to a corner, and, after looking around, he decided Ben might be angry with him, because he felt he might be lost.

Suddenly, a sharp tingling sensation came from the base of his skull. His Spider-Sense's warning had Peter immediately on alert. A second later, a van came screeching around a corner. The van swerved wide and Peter was forced to dive to the side to avoid it as it drove over the skywalk.

Quickly rolling to his feet, Peter whirled around and watched the van, catching a glimpse through the van's windows. The first thing he saw was a young, blond girl in a cheerleader outfit getting pulled into the back. Then he noticed was the driver.

The drive wore a full body suit colored yellow and brown, with cross-stitching across the chest and face. The most noticeable part where his gauntlets, which were large and metal, with two metal rings near the wrists and mid-arm.

"Shocker," he said to himself, his eyes narrowing, "The hell are you doing here?"

Peter rushed forward, darting into an alleyway. He quickly pulled his mask, gloves and web-shooters out of his pockets. Then he threw off his jacket, before pulling his shirt open, revealing the spider symbol over his red and blue costume. Whipping off the rest of his clothes, Peter put the rest of his costume on.

Leaping forward and clinging onto the wall, Spider-Man quickly climbed up one of the walls and onto the roof of the building. Having nothing to swing from, he quickly leaped across the rooftops, following the van. Eventually, the van drove into what was left of the industrial sector, and pulled into a warehouse, the door closing behind it.

Spider-Man quickly began looking around for a hidden way inside. As he did, he noticed another figure sneaking around on the ground. Narrowing his eyes, Spider-Man leaped down, landing silently behind the person. Walking up behind the person, Spider-Man tapped the person on the shoulder.

"Hey, you know this is trespassing, right?" he quipped.

The person turned around, and Spider-Man's eyes widened behind his mask. It was Joey, the kid from the dinner, now wearing a hooded, black jacket in place of his apron along with a backpack slung across his shoulders.

"S-Spider-Man!" Joey exclaimed, before quickly covering his mouth. Looking around he saw that he hadn't alerted anyone.

"What are you doing here?" Joey whispered.

"I could ask you the same thing," Spider-Man pointed out.

"My friend Lina was just kidnapped, they came here," Joey explained.

"She a cheerleader?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Joey questioned.

"I saw her get grabbed too," Spider-Man stated.

"We have to save her!" Joey exclaimed.

"Look, kid. This isn't just some gang of thugs. There's at least one supervillain in their, and if my suspicions are correct, there are probably more. Now, go and call the cops, kid. I'll handle this."

Spider-Man turned, leapt up onto the wall, and began climbing towards one of the windows.

"Wait!" Joey cried, "I'm the one who defeated the Skrugg!"

"What!" Spider-Man asked, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Well, it wasn't just me. I had help," Joey explained.

"From who?" Spider-Man asked, leaping back down to the ground.

"From Heroman!" Joey said gleefully, before reaching into his backpack, and grabbing something.

Holding it out in front of himself, Joey showed Spider-Man what appeared to be a small robot. It was white in color with a blocky torso and head. Its legs ended in wheels while its arms ended in small pincers. Its face was black, with a minimalistic face drawn on.

"Your toy helped you?" Spider-Man asked, confused.

"Well, um, he doesn't always look like this," Joey replied, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

He placed the toy on the ground before stepping back. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, white, circular remote control. Holding it above his head, Joey pushed two buttons on opposite sides of the remote. The remote seemed to digitalize, turning into white light. The light swirled around Joeys hand and arm before reforming. It was now a white, smooth, fingerless gauntlet, with a circular touch screen on the back of the hand.

Joey quickly spun his finger around the touch screen, causing a blue circle to form and spin around the screen's edge. Putting his finger on the circle, he caused a small section to break off and shoot to the center of the screen.

"Heroman…ENGAGE!" Joey shouted, slamming his whole hand on the screen. Sparks of blue electricity surged from the gauntlet. At the same time, the toy robot suddenly began to glow electric blue too as sparks of energy shot off from it. Then, before Spider-Man's eyes, it began to grow, enlarging until it was taller then the webslinger himself.

The light faded, and Spider-Man saw that the toy had completely changed. Before Spider-Man now stood a twelve foot tall robot. It wore bulky, white armor, which was particularly large around its shoulders and lower arms, with the areas in-between the armor colored blue. Its pincers were now replaced by blue, fully-articulated hands. Its legs now ended in square, red colored pegs instead of wheels. A red line ran across its chest and down both arms while lines of blue, dotted with white stars, ran from its armpits down the sides of its torso. Its face was fully detailed, now colored white with blue eyes. It frowned down at Spider-Man.

"Whoa," Spider-Man whispered in awe.

"This is Heroman," Joey introduced.

"Um, hi," Spider-Man greeted, holding out his hand. Heroman looked at Spider-Man quizzically before awkwardly accepting the gesture.

"Strong silent type, huh?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yeah, something like that," Joey answered with a smile.

"Alright, you two wait here. I'm going to go see what exactly it is we're dealing with," Spider-Man explained.

Joey nodded and Spider-Man turned and leapt back onto the wall. He quickly scaled up its side before peaking into a window near the roof.

Looking in, Spider-Man saw that the warehouse was mostly empty, with a few crates scattered about. The warehouse also had a catwalk, near the back of the warehouse. A small shed-like building sat on the catwalk, which Spider-Man knew must be an office of some kind.

Near the office, he saw Shocker struggling with the girl, before he shoved her into the office and slammed the door. Perched near by was a bald elderly man dressed in a green bird suit. On the main floor were four other people. One was a man with dark hair and a mustache, dressed in a brown vest, brown pants and combat boots. He carried a number of weapons on his person. Another was a giant of a man, dressed in a rhino suit. The third man was dressed in a green jumpsuit with a yellow mask that resembled lightning bolts. Bolts of electricity shot off of him periodically. The finally man was dressed in a green suit with a long, scorpion-like tail coming off of it.

Spider-Man leapt back down to where Joey and Heroman were waiting.

"Well?" Joey asked, anxiously.

"Looks like your friend was kidnapped by an incarnation of the Sinister Six," Spider-Man explained.

"The Sinister Six?" Joey asked.

"Yeah a group of supervillains I've tangled with back in New York. They all have a bone to pick with me. Specifically, it looks like we're going up against Shocker, Vulture, Kraven, Scorpion, Rhino and Electro," Spider-Man explained.

"So what should we do?" Joey inquired.

"Well if Big Guy here can provide a distraction, I can save your friend. Then we can take down the Six," Spider-Man stated.

"Alright," Joey agreed.

"So I'll take three of them, and Heroman can take the others," Spider-Man said.

"I can help as well," Joey spoke up.

"You can?" Spider-Man asked, unsure.

"Yeah, my gauntlet lets me make force fields and move at super speed," Joey explained.

"Alright then," Spider-Man answered, "I'll sneak in and save your friend while you cause a distraction. Then I'll worry about grounding Vulture and taking down Scorpion. Joey, I'm trusting you to take down Shocker and Kraven. You think Heroman can handle Electro and Rhino?"

"You bet," Joey responded.

"Okay, let's do this," Spider-Man said, leaping back onto the wall and quickly crawling over to one of the windows.

Opening it slowly, Spider-Man crawled through one of the windows. Making sure to stick to the shadow, he stealthily made his way to the office.

'I wonder what distraction Joey's going to make?' Spider-Man thought as he crept.

"Heroman…ATTACK!" he heard Joey bellow.

There was a large bang as the metal loading door fell inward, now sporting a large new dent. As the dust settled, Heroman stood in the now open doorway, with all the Sinister Six focused on him.

'That works,' Spider-Man thought with a shrug, before continuing on to the office.

"Who the hell are you?" Shocker demanded, rushing down to the first floor.

Heroman merely stared down at him, his glare ever present.

"Hey buddy, you deaf or something?" Shocker asked, annoyed, "I asked who the hell are you?"

"Him?" Spider-Man asked. The criminals looked up as he flipped over them, a girl in his arms. He landed gracefully next to Heroman, holding the girl bridal-style in his arms. She was Joey's age, with blue eyes and blond hair tied back into a bun with a blue ribbon, only allowing two long bangs to frame her face. She wore a blue and white cheerleader uniform, with blue, knee high boots.

"Well he's Big Guy, which I guess makes me Rusty the Boy Robot," he quipped as he set Lina down.

"Get out of here," he whispered to Lina. She quickly nodded before running away, as Spider-Man turned back to the Six, who were staring gob smacked at him.

"Didn't like that one?" he asked in a singsong voice, "All right, then I'm Jay, and he's Silent Bob…bitch."

As Spider-Man talked, Lina ran past the door, finding Joey hiding against the wall.

"Joey!" she whispered excitedly, hugging him, "You came to save me."

Spider-Man caught the sight out of the corner of his eye, and smiled under his mask.

'Good for you, Joey,' he thought.

"What the hell are you doing here, wall crawler!" Shocker demanded.

"Well you guys left without saying goodbye, and I felt awfully lonely back in New York, so I decided to come find you guys. I even got some help from the locals. Little did I know you were kidnapping cheerleaders. What's up with that?" Spider-Man asked.

"That girl's dad is one of the main guys helping repair the city. He's rolling in money! So we were gonna-" Rhino answered.

"Shut up, Rhino!" Scorpion shouted, cutting him off.

"Idiot, you're telling him our whole plan!" Shocker yelled.

"So wait, are you the one calling the shots, Herman?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Shocker demanded.

"What, Doc Ock or Goblin weren't available? Or did they just not want to be associated with losers like you anymore?" Spider-Man taunted.

"That's it!" Shocker shouted as his gauntlets began to whir, "I've had it with you, bug!"

He thrust his fists in front of him, firing a concussive blast at Spider-Man. Spider-Man was about to dodge, but was stopped when Joey suddenly appeared in front of him in a blur of color. A split second later and they were surrounded by a dome of blue energy, which easily deflected Shocker's attack.

Looking down, Spider-Man noticed that Joey had turned up his hood to hide his face.

'Not a perfect disguise,' Spider-Man thought, 'but it'll do.'

"Who the hell are you!" Shocker demanded again.

"Another local I ran into," Spider-Man explained, "Now boys, I suggest you surrender. I've taken you all down by myself, and now it's three on five. You don't stand a chance."

"Five? There are six of us here, moron," Electro commented.

"Where Vulture?" Kraven asked.

Looking around, they noticed that Vulture was nowhere to be found. At least, until Kraven looked up and saw Vulture dangling from the ceiling, unconscious.

"You know guys Vulture's age don't have the energy they use to," Spider-Man quipped, "So I put him down for a nap."

"That's it!" Shocker shouted, "Rhino! Crush 'em!"

"Right!" Rhino agreed before charging forward, lowering his head and bringing his horn to bear.

"Heroman…Attack!" Joey ordered, slamming his gauntlet again. At the order, Heroman leapt into action, charging Rhino head on.

"You want to go, punk!" Rhino demanded as he and Heroman slammed into each other, seeming to rock the very building.

"Stick to the plan!" Spider-Man shouted, leaping over Shocker before kicking Scorpion in the face, knocking him back.

"Right!" Joey yelled back, before dashing forward, a blur of yellow and black. Shocker had been distracted as Spider-Man leapt over him, and didn't notice Joey charging him until the boy had thrown a shoulder into him, sending the villain flying backwards.

As Spider-Man twirled through the air, he slammed both feet hard into Scorpion's face. Spring boarding off of it, Spider-Man back flipped through the air as Scorpion was sent stumbling back. Landing gracefully, Spider-Man fired two lines of webbing at the wall behind Scorpion, before pulling himself forward and kicked Scorpion hard in the stomach.

Scorpion stumbled back, but managed to catch himself before hitting the wall. As Spider-Man rushed him, Scorpion lashed out with his tail. Spider-Man dodged effortlessly, leaping over Scorpion and landing on the wall above him.

"Here's web in your eyes!" he quipped, before shooting a blast of web fluid in Scorpion's face. Scorpion roared in fury as he tried to pull the webbing off while Spider-Man quickly leapt away.

Rhino stumbled backwards as Heroman punched him hard in the face. The large man could swear he could see stars as he tried to regain his composure. Heroman quickly walked towards Rhino, hoping to put him down for good. As he approached though, a bolt of electricity suddenly struck the ground in front of him. Turning and looking up, Heroman saw Electro standing in the rafters above him.

"I think it's time for you to stop picking on someone your own size!" he shouted down to Heroman.

Laughing madly, Electro fired another bolt of electricity, forcing Heroman to hop backwards to avoid it. Electro continued to pelt Heroman with electricity, forcing Heroman back as he dodged. Suddenly, Electro leaped forward, turning into a lightning bolt as he did. He struck Heroman hard in the chest, forcing him back. Electricity surged around him as Electro leaped off and reformed a few feet away.

Heroman shook for a few seconds before shaking the electricity off. The few moments he stood stunned there however where enough for Rhino to charge into him, picking Heroman up and slamming him hard into the ground.

"Heroman!" Joey shouted, as he started to head towards Heroman. He was stopped though, when Kraven leapt in front of him, brandishing a pair of machetes. He swung at Joey viciously, the young boy only managing to dodge thanks to his super speed.

As Joey dodged, Kraven swept at his legs with his foot. He managed to catch the boy off guard and Joey was sent sprawling to the floor. As Joey tried to pick himself up, Kraven stood over him, pointing down at him with his machetes.

"You are slippery, like Spider. But you still young, so not so slippery, eh?" he quipped, "You like little fish; too small, so I throw back. But not before I break face, eh?"

Kraven lifted his meaty fist to bring down on Joey's head, but Joey was faster. Leaping to his feet at super speed, he quickly activated his force field. Kraven let out a cry of pain as his fist connected with the field, stopping his punch. Acting quickly, Joey ducked and stepped forward so he was under Kraven. Then he quickly leapt up, causing his force field to hit Kraven and send him tumbling through the air. Kraven screamed as he fell to the ground, directly on a recovering Shocker, knocking them both to the ground.

Scorpion lashed out at Spider-Man again, forcing the wall crawler to dodge every which way. He quickly leapt up to the rafters, before firing a pair of weblines at Scorpion. He snagged Scorpion's tail and leapt to the ground, slamming the other end of the webline to the ground, stringing Scorpion up like a piñata.

As Scorpion dangled, Spider-Man quickly kicked him in the chest, sending Scorpion swinging upwards until he slammed into the roof. Gravity took back over, and Scorpion began swinging downwards again. As Scorpion swung by, Spider-Man leapt to the side and kicked him in the back, sending Scorpion swinging into the ceiling again. Again he swung down, and as Scorpion began swinging back up, Spider-Man did a bicycle kick to the back of Scorpion's head, breaking the webline and slamming his face into the floor, knocking him out.

As Spider-Man stood up, he saw Shocker forcing himself to his feet. He began powering up his gauntlets, and appeared to be getting ready to blindside Shocker with a blast.

"Kid, look out!" Spider-Man shouted pointing at Shocker.

Joey glanced up, before looking at Shocker. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the air ripple around Shocker. Joey let out a cry of surprise as Shocker fired a large blast at him. Joey quickly used his super speed to dart away, stumbling as the blast passed close to him. The blast went rocketing out the door, where Lina was watching the battle. She quickly pressed against the wall as the blast passed, ruffling her skirt and hair violently as it shot outside.

Joey quickly used his super speed to flank Shocker. Before Shocker realized what was happening, Joey clothes lined him with his gauntlet hand, sending Shocker falling to the floor. Shocker let out a moan of pain before falling unconscious. Joey looked down at Shocker, a felling of satisfaction passed over him. Silently, Kraven stood up and drew a knife, before leaping at Joey. As he flew through the air, Joey's force field surrounded him which Kraven slammed into hard. Joey glanced over his shoulder, and watched as Kraven fell to the floor, out cold.

Rhino and Heroman continued to trade blows, their attacks damaging both their faces. Heroman quickly shoved Rhino back before uppercutting him, sending Rhino stumbling backwards. Before he could rush forward however, Electro leapt in front of Heroman.

"Take this!" he shouted as he blasted Heroman. Heroman let out a surprised cry as the electricity hit him, coursing through his body. Electro laughed as he continued to blast him, but stopped when he saw Heroman was largely unaffected. After the initial surprise, Heroman simply crouched low and clenched his fists, staring daggers at Electro.

"What!" Electro said in confusion.

"Heroman was created through a lightning bolt," Joey explained as he held up his gauntlet, "So if you try to use electricity to defeat him, you'll never win!"

Electro took a step backwards in fear as Heroman stepped forward as his hands began glowing.

"Heroman….MAGNETICO!" Joey cried. Heroman quickly leapt forward, wrapping his arms around Electro. As he did Electro's power surged around them both. To Spider-Man's surprise, Heroman actually began absorbing Electro's power. Electro turned into energy, and was quickly absorbed into Heroman as well.

"Heroman…BLAST!" Joey shouted. Suddenly, vents opened up on Heroman's head and arms. Heroman flexed his muscles, causing blue energy spikes to shoot out of the vents. At the same time, crackling energy surrounded his eyes, looking like Electro's mask.

Rhino stood in shock at the transformed Heroman, before his eyes narrowed. Lowering his head, Rhino let out a roar as he charged Heroman.

"Heroman…FINISH!" Joey shouted as he slammed his gauntlet. Heroman's hand charged with power, glowing brightly as bolts shot off his hand. As Rhino approached, Heroman threw a punch at him. The punch connected with Rhino's stomach, causing the energy to surge through him. Then with a burst of power, Rhino was sent flying backwards as bolts of power shot off. Rhino slammed hard into the wall of the warehouse, bursting through it, before plowing into the wall of the warehouse behind him and sore through that as well, landing in a third warehouse some distance away. The electricity surged around Rhino, before condensing back into Electro, who lay on Rhino's chest, unconscious.

"Whoa," Spider-Man commented as he looked through the holes. At the same time, Heroman's excess energy burned off, causing his vents to close. As it did, Heroman flexed as he let out a victor cry, before flexing his arms downward. As he did, the red lines on his body glowed and Spider-Man noticed when Heroman held his arms that way, the red lines formed a perfect circle.

"Good job, Big Guy" Spider-Man complimented before turning to Joey, "Get out of here and get the girl home. I'll get the Six ready for the police."

"Right," Joey said as he headed towards the door with Heroman in tow.

"Oh and Joey," Spider-Man called, catching the boy's attention, "Nice working with you, kid."

Joey smiled, before he grabbed Lina's hand and they ran off. Peter smiled under his mask, before he looked up into a corner of the warehouse's ceiling. As he did, a flash from his camera caught his eye and he tilted his head to the side while a thought came to him.

_Later_

"More coffee Mr. Parker?" Joey asked at the dinner.

"No thanks, Joey. I should probably be heading out. Got to be catching a flight back to New York," Peter explained.

"Alright, it was great to meet you!" Joey said with a smile.

Peter smiled back as he stood up and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his wallet to pay, along with a plain white envelope. He slid it across the counter to Joey along with the money.

"What's this?" Joey asked as he picked up the envelope.

"A gift," Peter replied as he made his way to the door.

Joey looked at the envelope before opening it. Inside were a collection of photographs. Flipping through it, he realized that they were pictures of the fight in the warehouse. Along with the pictures was a handwritten note.

"Thought you might want to hold on to these until you're ready for the spotlight. Sincerely: Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man," Joey read to himself, before his eyes widened as he read the last part.

Looking up, he saw that Peter had reached the door. Turning, Peter smiled at Joey, before winking at him. Joey smiled brightly as Peter walked out the door, chuckling softly as he left.

A/N: So I haven't put anything here for awhile and I'm not sure how many people will read this. None the less, I've had some ideas bouncing around in my head for awhile so I decided to write this up while working on the main story. One of the few animes I watch is the Stan Lee created Heroman. It's very cool and fun, yet I haven't found any fanfiction for the series. So I decided to write one in the classic Marvel Team-Up style. I hope you guys like it! Later, True Believers!


End file.
